Lost King Revamped
by Tanya G
Summary: BTVSLOTR What happens when another one of Willow's spells goes wrong? And who is that man in her room? This story has been fixed up a bit, and completed after a very very long absence.
1. Prologue thru 2

Title: Lost King

Author: Tanya G

Feedback: I love it feedback…

Rating PG

Pairing: Willow/Aragorn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I am making no money. Will Be Done Spell belongs to the writers of Buffy The Vampire Slayer

PROLOGUE

"Willow I think you might be getting into something that you aren't prepared for. This magic is powerful stuff; one wrong word said in a spell can be disastrous. And no offense but how many times have you said the wrong thing. We have been lucky before. I know that you want to help. But I don't think that you doing magic is a good idea. So I want you to stop. I have Xander's and Giles' completely backing on this. We all think that if you continue the way you are going things will end badly. So I'm sorry … but you can't do anymore magic. . . It is for the best. Now, do I look alright? Cause I have this date tonight with that cute boy from Psychology. Oh who am I kidding of course I look alright. I will be back tomorrow to tell you all about my date. See ya later. Oh and remember what I said… no magic," and with that said Buffy left the room, leaving a speechless Willow behind.

CHAPTER ONE

Willow looked around her room in stunned silence

_Did she-? No she couldn't-! She did! She did! She came in here and… and ORDERED me to not use magic! Why should I listen to her? I can use magic all I want, it is MY MAGIC! She is just jealous… jealous that I have finally gained some POWER and don't need her to save me all time! But I don't want her to get mad . . . she cant get a little violent when she is mad. I will just do a quick one… and clean it up before she gets back. Then she isn't telling me what to do._

Willow prepared her area, and began her spell.

"Hearken well ye elements, I summon thee now, Control the outside, control within. Land and sea fire and wind. Out of my passions, a web be spun. From this eve forth, my will be done. So mote it be."

Willow looked around her after she spoke the words of the spell

_I wonder if it worked. Only one way to find out_.

"I will that in front of me appear a bottle of water," Nothing.

"Here my will Goddess above, I will that my carpet turn green" Nothing. Damn another failed spell. Willow got up from here sitting position, and moved over towards the corner of her room where her comfy green chair was. She looked down at the side table and saw the book that she had been reading, Lord of The Rings. She picked up the book and began to read where she left off, the council of Elrond.

"I swear Aragorn, you and I are meant to be. Life would be so much better if I had Aragorn here to take care of me." As soon as the words left her mouth the door to her room opened and there was-

CHAPTER TWO

As soon as the words left her mouth the door to her room opened and there was… BUFFY!

_Crap! I didn't pick up the spell!_

"Willow! What is this? I thought I had made myself very clear! What were you doing? How could you! I ask you for one very simple thing and you have to go and betray me like that. We only want what's best for you and you cannot even see that, don't you see how much magic has changed you!"

Willow was getting mad, how dare Buffy just come into her room and accuse her of things! "Buffy! SHUT UP! You never asked me to do anything you commanded me as if you own me! This is my life Buffy, and you're just jealous that I have finally gained some power and I am finally able to step away from kissing your ASS!"

SMACK!

Aragorn didn't know what happened. One minute he was standing next to Faramir at a council meeting, and the next second he had landed on a pile of clothing and heard shouting.

He looked up and saw a red headed women yelling at somebody.

_Such fire! Such life!_

Aragorn would have been sure she was an elf if he hadn't seen the rounded tips of her ears peaking out through her flame red hair. Aragorn was shocked to see the blond woman smack the beautiful red head. Before he knew what he was doing he had run out and stood in front of the red head and had grabbed the blond woman's arm before she could strike again.

"How dare you strike her!"

"Who are you? Willow, who is this?"

"Um… um I don't know," Willow stated in confusion, she had just gotten over being hit, right when someone had sprung up from her clothes pile and stood in front of her.

_What the hell?_

"I am Aragon, son of Arathorn, and if you ever touch her again I will personally run you through," Aragorn threatened as he grabbed the handle of his sword.

"You know what Willow! I don't need this. I am the chosen one! I don't have to deal with you anymore. But if you ever come near Xander or Giles I won't be held responsible for what happens to you! Stay away from the Scoobies and stay away from the Magic Box! Because of your betrayal Willow you just lost yourself a friend! Good luck finding one that will be as good as me!" Buffy yelled and then stormed out of the room without so much as a backward glance.

Willow stared at the spot where Buffy once was, and an overwhelming sense of loneliness swept over her.

_They are all I have! They WERE all I had! What am I suppose to do?_

Willow was startled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Looking up Willow found herself face to face with Aragorn.

_Aragorn… he said he was Aragorn. He is from my book… Oh my goddess!_

And with that final thought Willow fainted into the arms of a man from a book.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Willow awoke on her couch, with a very concerned Aragorn stroking her cheek.

Um hi." Willow said as she gazed longingly at Aragorn's handsome face.

"Are you well?" Aragorn questioned in concern as he smoothed his hand across her red cheek.

"I… I'm fine, thank you, for helping me. Um I'm guessing you don't know, but I might as well ask… How did you get here?"

"You are most welcome, lovely one," Aragorn smiled slightly when he saw a flush enter her pale skin at his words. "As to your question, I was hoping you could tell me."

Willow lowered her head and blushed at his words.

_WAIT THE SPELL! It must have been! _

She shook her head and crossed the room to where she had first said the spell and she started to clean it up.

_It must have been the spell, but why didn't it work before? I guess I have to end it, damn, now that I know it works I could have had fun. _

Let the healing power begin! Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken.

Willow looked at Aragorn and motioned for him to take a seat. "Well I guess I have to explain right?"

"Yes, you do."

"Well it all began with Buffy coming into my room---"


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

While Aragorn sat processing the tale, Willow studied the features of Aragorn's face. She noted his how his pale blue eyes stand out from his tan skin, and even though his long brown hair was made nice to befit his kingly clothes, Willow couldn't help but imagine him as a "rugged ranger" with his hair in disarray and his clothes worn looking. She smiled slightly as she pictured him running with Legolas and Gimli.

"What is it that is causing you to smile so, fair one?" Aragorn asked.

_Obviously he is not that upset to hear that in this world he is a mere character in a book._

"I was trying to picture you running in a scene from the book."

"And what scene would that be?"

"It is a scene where you, Legolas, and Gimli were running after the orcs that had captured Merry and Pippin."

"That is in your book?"

"Of course, why?"

"How did they know what happened?"

"THAT REALLY HAPPENED?"

"Yes," Aragorn uttered distractedly, sparing her a small smile.

"Oh, really? So does that mean that Ents really exist?"

"Yes"

"Oh, Oh, Oh what is Legolas like?"

"Why do you want to know about Legolas?" Aragorn tried to hide the jealous tone, unsuccessfully.

"Well, in the movies Legolas was way yummy-fied."

"Yummy-fied? And what movie?"

Willow blushed when she realized what she had just said. Deciding to ignore the first question she answered, "Oh here they have a movie based on Lord of The Rings, do you want to see it? Then you can tell me what is right and what is totally off base."

"I will watch it, but that still does not answer my other question what is yummy-fied?"

"That's nothing really," Willow answered blushing again.

Willow got up, grabbed Aragorn's hand and dragged him to the small tan couch that lay in front of her TV. With a firm "Stay here" she left and got the Lord of The Rings movies.

Later

After Aragorn had gotten over his awe of the moving pictures, he had become enthralled in the story of him and the fellowship.

"Is that is? It doesn't even show the Battle of Pelannor… or the destroying of the ring."

" Oh well that part hasn't come out yet, but anyway is the movie really true?"

"They did get one point wrong," Aragorn said with a slight smile.

"What?" Willow asked eagerly.

"Arwen… Arwen never gave me her immortality and we were never in love, she is my sister!"

"Oh," Willow said calmly but inside she was jumping up and down in exaggerated glee.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, we need to figure out how to get you back… but until then you are stuck here, and it won't do to have you dressed like that…" Willow said as she gazed at his clothes. "I think I might have some old clothes of Xander's in my closet, let me go check."

"That is the second time that I have heard the name Xander… who is this person?"

"Well he has been my best friend since we were kids, but I guess now, were not…" Willow said as she got this far of look in her face.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. AHA… here they are!" Willow pulled out a pair of black jeans and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Um sorry they look funny, once your dressed we can go shopping and get you some clothes… more Aragorn like… ok?"

"Alright…" Aragorn said as he began to take of his tunic.

Willow looked up and saw a bare shoulder…"Oh, hey, hold on! Um why don't you get changed and I will go outside, yes outside would be nice," Willow stuttered and quickly left the room.

Aragorn looked after her retreating form with an amused smile crossing his face.

Later

"I am glad we got you some new clothes. Xander's shirt was a little…" Willow said as she sprawled on the couch.

"Bright?" Aragorn offered with a smile as he began to walk around the room.

"Yes bright would be the word. He has always been one to stand out…" Will drifted off thinking about what life would be like without having Xander around.

Aragorn looked up from his intense study of the refrigerator, when he heard Willow's voice trail off. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he saw her sprawled out on the couch, her shirt slightly lifted because of her position.

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn was startled out his thoughts by Willow's voice.

"Are you okay?"

"I am well," Aragorn said as he began to walk towards her. Reaching his hand out Aragorn brushed a stray hair from Willow's face.

Willow blushed crimson, and smiled at Aragorn shyly.

"There was something in your hair." Aragorn whispered.

"Thank you," Willow whispered back as she looked into Aragorn's eyes.


	5. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter 6

A sound in the distance startled them from the moment and Aragorn took a small step back and turned his head away. "Can we watch the movie again?"

"Um… sure." Willow smiled slightly to hide her disappointment.

Aragorn and Willow, both sat comfortably on the couch watching Lord of The Rings. Willow looked down at the little space that was between her and the very handsome man. Willow moved a little closer unthinkingly, and then blushed crimson when she noticed what she did.

_Watch the movie…watch the movie…_

Willow looked at Aragorn and she was surprised when she saw Aragorn staring at her. Willow quickly turned back to the movie.

_Watch the movie…watch the movie…_

Willow peaked at Aragorn from the corner of her green eyes and she blushed when she saw he was still staring at her. She turned her head when she saw Aragorn lifting his hand towards her.

"Something in my hair?" She asked him when his stretched out hand again brushed her red hair from her face.

He smirked, "No." Willow blushed again.

"Oh," Willow said and looked down at her hands.

His smirked turned into a smile as he brought his hand to rest at the back of her head, tilted her face up, and leaned in…

Chapter Seven

Willow's eyes widened as Aragorn began to lean his face towards hers. Her eyes slid shut as she felt the first brush of Aragorn's lips on hers. Pressing forward Aragorn began to kiss her more firmly moving his lips over Willow's.

Willow sighed, and Aragorn took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Willow smiled slightly, and lost herself in the feeling of his mouth.

Willow and Aragorn didn't notice when the movie stopped, or even when the phone rang, they were too busy enjoying the soft kissed on the couch… but they couldn't help but notice when the front door was shoved open and a angry looking Slayer stood above them with her hands on her hips.

"Um… hi." Willow said as she scooted away from Aragorn on the couch. "What do you want?" Willow said not unkindly.

"Well…" Buffy said, "I decided that I am going to be nice and forgive you… if you do as I told you and give up on your silly magic… then I will still be your friend… I just want what is best for you."

Willow's face showed her shock from Buffy's little speech.

"No," Willow said still shocked over Buffy's self-absorbed speech. "I don't know what you think your doing but this is my life, and my magic is not 'silly' you have gone crazy, why do you think that you have any control over what I do, and how I do it. You may be the ONE but you are not the only one in the world. And did you forget the only reason you're here is because I brought you back with my 'SILLY MAGIC'"

"Well bringing me back isn't the only thing you're doing with your magic! God Willow are you that desperate that you have to use your magic to bring a scruffy looking man here just so you won't be lonely… I mean I know that you can't get a man… but to bring one here with your magic just to get some is pretty desperate!" Buffy shouted back.

"You think I have trouble with men? Do you really need me to remind you of Angel? You act like I cant keep a man… He literally ran back into himself after you slept with him! And then left right after he got back, cause he couldn't stand being near you… and What about Riley? He ran back to the military he hated because of you! And Parker? Who was stupid enough to sleep with a guy on their first date and think that it actually meant something? But that's not all what about…" Willow stopped short when Buffy growled and started to charge towards her.

_Oh no…crap_


	6. Chapter 8 thru 10

Chapter Eight

Willow eyes widened and she hurriedly took a step back. She smiled in relief when she saw Aragorn step in front of her.

"Stop this now… or I will make you stop!" Buffy looked ready to explode but settled with screaming in frustration, and storming towards the door.

"That's it Willow… You and your 'fake man' are never allowed near me or mine… and Xander and Giles are mine! Never Again Willow!" With that Buffy slammed the door.

"Good Riddance." Willow shouted in tune with the slamming door. Turning towards Aragorn, Willow smiled, and whispered, "thank you Aragorn."

"You are most welcome my Willow-tree. I do not want to see you hurt. You are far to precious for that." Aragon ran the back of his hand along Willow's cheek. Then pulled her towards him.

"Your 'Willow-tree'"? Willow smiled, and melted into the embrace.

"Yes, my Willow-tree" Aragorn said as he leaned down to kiss her smiling lips. Pausing he added, "If that is alright with you?"

"That's perfect with me… as long as that means you're my ranger?"

"Sure my Willow-Tree I will be Ranger…" With that said he leaned in and kissed Willow.

Chapter Nine

Walking backwards Aragorn led them to the couch…once seated he turned towards Willow… "Are you alright?" he asked staring in her eyes.

"Not really… Buffy, Giles and Xander are my only friends …they have been with me since high school… but Buffy changed… she started to think of us as hers when Riley left… she didn't want anyone to leave her… and … and… Xander has been so busy with Anya that he has all but forgotten me… Giles… well he has been there when my parents haven't… did you know that my mom tried to burn me at the stake?" When Aragorn shook his head she continued "And my parents missed my graduation… and they have been gone pretty much since I turned 18… they sent me a letter last month... they are not coming back… so they gave me their house…I have no one now…and then you are going to go back and I am going to be all alone," Willow finished with a little sob.

"Oh Willow…" Aragorn pulled Willow into his arms. Willow buried her face in his neck.

"I wont leave you alone… I promise."

Willow fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from her eventful day. Aragorn picked her up and took her to her bed.

"Willow wake up…" Aragorn shook her slightly. "Come on time to get ready for bed, you need sleep… we will talk in the morning," Aragorn told the slightly awake Willow before he turned to go into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Willow asked her voice heavy with sleep.

"To the couch Willow-tree… you need to sleep, and so should I."

"Stay…" Willow implored. "Please? You can sleep here… the bed is big." Willow blushed when she realized how she sounded begging this handsome man to sleep with her.

"I shouldn't it would be improper, but I will see you in the morning... Alright?"

"Alright." Willow pouted.

Aragorn chuckled at her pout and walked towards the side of the bed. He pulled the blanket over her half-sleeping form and kissed her forehead. "Don't pout. I will see you in the morning."

Aragorn left the room, with one last glance at Willow. "Sleep well."

Morning 

Willow woke up, and walked slowly towards the living room, She sees Aragorn lying on the couch. She sat on the chair next to the couch and watched his sleeping face. He looked so innocent, and not a trace of the sword wielding man that he was in the book.

Aragorn stirred in his sleep, and opened tired eyes to find Willow staring at him. "Good morning," he muttered his voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning. I am sorry I woke you. Do you want breakfast?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Okay I am going to make some breakfast," Willow smiled at Aragorn before she got up, "sleep some more," she kissed his forehead, and then walked into the kitchen.

Chapter Ten

Aragorn woke up again to the smell of something very tasty. Following his nose, Aragorn got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Good to see you're up. Your're just in time food is ready." Willow smiled and then she walked over to Aragorn with a plate stacked high with pancakes. "Come on sit down." Once seated Willow placed the plate in front of Aragorn and then sat down next to him with her own.

"What is this?"

"They are pancakes… they're good trust me… here put some syrup on them," Willow reached over and poured some maple syrup on his pancakes, and then took his fork from his hand. She got a piece of the pancakes on his fork and held it out in front of his face. "Here eat," she said with a small smile.

Aragorn smiled and opened his mouth to accept the sweet breakfast food. Once the food passed his lips Aragorn was overcome with a taste that wowed his senses. "Mmmmm… its good," Aragron mumbled out through his full mouth.

"Thank you!" Willow smiled brightly as she passed Aragorn back his fork.

"What you're not going to feed me my meal?" Aragorn mock pouted.

"Sorry no, I have to eat too…" Willow leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Now finish eating…" Willow trailed off when a fork with pancakes on it was held in front of her mouth. Willow mock glared at Aragorn and ate the food on the fork. " We cant eat all of our food like that…"

"Why not?"

"It will take forever…" Willow said not really wanting to win this debate.

"We have time… now feed me!" Aragorn said with a smirk, and then opened is mouth waiting for food.

After the feeding was over…

"Now that we done eating, we need to start researching… we need to find out how to get you home… Gondor without its King cannot be a good thing."

"No Willow… I promised I wouldn't leave you alone… and I won't"

"Aragorn, you need to go home. This is not your world. I want you here, I like you being here, and I like that you don't want to leave me alone, but you can't stay in a world that you don't know, especially since you're a King, you need to be King-ly!" Willow insisted. "Now I am going to call Wesley and then I will be back, he will start with the research and then we can do something okay?" Willow finished by giving Aragorn a kiss on his lips, cutting off any idea of protest. Breaking the kiss, Willow placed one last peck on his lips before walking over to the phone.


	7. Chapter 11 thru 13

Chapter Eleven

"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless." Cordelia's voice rang clear on the phone.

"Cordy? It's Willow… Um can I talk to Wes?"

"Well fine then Willow, no hi how are you?"

"Sorry Cordy… I will fill you in later, but can I please talk to Wesley I need research help…"

"Oh well then in that case…" In the background Willow could hear Cordy-calling Wes to the phone.

"Hello, Miss Rosenburg."

"How many times have I told you Wesley call me Willow… and anyway I need your help… have you ever read the book Lord of The Rings?"

"Yes why?"

"Well here is the thing, somehow Aragorn ended up in my living room…"

"Somehow? WILLOW."

"Okay…okay not somehow… but it was just a little spell!"

"Willow!"

" I know… I know…"

"Why are you not asking Mr. Giles?"

"Well… I'm kind of not allowed."

"What do you mean not allowed?"

"Well Buffy kind of disowned me and forbade me from seeing Xander and Giles… but its no big deal so lets just work on getting Aragorn back to Middle Earth ok?"

"Willow are you sure you are ok?" In the background Willow could hear what she assumed was Angel questioning why she wouldn't be ok… 'Don't tell Wes... come on… Damnit Wes!' She screamed in her mind when she heard him fill Angel in on her predicament.

"Willow?"

"Angel? What happened to Wes?"

"I took the phone from him… is it true? What happened? Did she hurt you?" Willow smiled at Angel's protective tone… he has been that way with her ever since she restored his soul.

"I am fine Angel, but Aragorn…" Willow was cut off when Angel interrupted …

"Come to LA… I wont leave you there all by yourself… bring that guy with you and we will figure this out."

"Are you sure?"

"I insist."

"Alright."

Chapter Twelve

Willow walked back over to the sitting Aragorn. Aragorn smiled, and pulled her to him.

"What is going to happen?"

"Nothing at the moment… we will leave for LA tomorrow… Angel and them will help us send you back."

"But Willow… I wont leave you alone!" Willow smiled sadly and pressed her forehead to his.

"You have to go back. But lets not think about this until tomorrow… okay? So what do you want to do with you last day in Sunny-Hell?"

"Be with you." Aragorn answered and pressed his lips to hers, when the separated he smiled and hugged her closer.

"What else?"

"Um…"

"That does not involve watching the movie again."

"Oh…" Willow giggled when she saw the disappointment on his face… she titled his face up.

"How about we watch a different movie?"

"Alright."

So that was how they spent there last day in Sunnydale… watching the classic movies like Breakfast club, The Three Stooges and A Snoopy Christmas, and cuddling.

Chapter Thirteen

"Aragorn here we are…" Willow said as she drove the car to the exit that leads into Las Angeles. Willow spared a glance at Aragorn and giggled when she saw the awe on his face when they started to pass the tall building that big cities were known for.

"I have seen amazing structures, both in places where elves dwell and even where men. The white City itself is awe inspiring, but I have never seen building such as these, the surrounding is like water almost, reflecting all the light and life of the city."

"I never looked at them that way," Willow admitted.

Willow stopped the car and made to get out; when she noticed Aragorn was busy looking at the building instead of getting out. "Aragorn… Aragorn come on inside… I promise you can get a better look another time, but we are already a little late as it is… come on." Willow got out of the car and walked around to open Aragorn's door. "Out." She commanded and grabbed his arm and began to walk him inside the hotel.

When they stepped inside the door they saw Angel. Letting go of Aragorn's arm Willow squealed, "Angel!" Running she jumped into his open arms and then laughed happily when he proceeded in spinning her around. Once set back on the ground she smiled, "I missed you." At those words Willow heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl coming from the direction of Aragorn. She looked at him in surprise, and then she heard another noise this one much closer to her, this growl echoed from Angel, Turning her head again, she was greeted with the sight of Angel in "grr face." "NO!" Willow said and smacked Angel on the arm…"there will be no grr face at Aragorn."

Aragorn reaction to Angel's face was slightly different then Willow's

Hearing the sound of the sword being drawn both Willow and Angel turned to see the almost frightening sight of Aragorn glaring brandishing a very violent looking weapon.

Willow reacted instantly running over to Aragorn yelling, "No, No, No, No, No!"

Grabbing his arm she forcibly lowered his sword arm, "No sword, Angel good, I wouldn't have brought you here if Angel was bad, please put your sword away, and keep it away… no waving swords at my friends!"

Aragorn spared Willow a glance and once seeing her expression he felt guilt, he put his sword away and turned fully towards Willow, "Amin hireatha… I'm sorry." Willow smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek and this is when Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne all walked in.

Looking between the growling Angel and the kiss-y Willow with a very "yummy" guy Cordelia couldn't help but comment, "Did we miss something?"


	8. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Willow blushed and tried to take a step away from Aragorn but was prevented from doing so by Aragorn's arm wrapping itself around her waist.

"Hi Cordy, Wes. Nothing is going on… I'm sure Cordy that Wes and Angel have filled you in, and well everyone this is Aragorn!"

"Yummy…"Cordy muttered. She said it so softly that the only two people in the room that could hear it were Angel and Aragorn. Angel scowled and Aragorn frowned in confusion… isn't that what Willow called Legolas?

"Unacceptable Willow!"

"Huh?" what did I do wrong? Willow thought.

"We have not seen each other in how long? We need girl time! Wesley can start the research its not like we have any leads yet so you won't be missed and Angel can show Aragorn the ropes"

"Um I'm not sure if that is a good idea." Willow said looking between Aragorn and Angel.

"It's a great idea! Now come on Willow!"

"Alright…" Willow looked at Angel… "No growling, no grr face and no threatening Aragorn… you are to help him and be nice while doing it!" Angel agreed reluctantly/.

Willow turned to Aragron "and you… no growling, no sword, no threatening to use your sword, no pointing the sword at Angel, no threatening to point you sword at Angel…you know you better just give me the sword." Willow held at her right hand and with her left hand pointed at her face… "Resolve face, you cant beat it so I wouldn't even try… now the sword." Aragorn with a reluctant expression on his face slowly gave Willow his sword.

"Fine." Aragorn said petulantly.

"Don't pout…" Willow said, then she stood on her tip toes and gave Aragorn a fleeting kiss on the lips before turning and following Cordelia up the stairs to her room.


	9. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Willow followed Cordelia until they were in a room, and then gulped loudly when she heard Cordelia lock the door.

"Honestly Willow, it's just so those boys won't interrupt not like I'm going to kill you."

"Okay."

"So Willow," Cordelia said with a smirk, "Who's the hottie? And How did he get here?"

"Um well its Aragorn, you know have you every read the books…or seen the movie? He's from Lord of The Rings… and um he came here by a spell."

"Naughty Willow what type of spell were YOU doing?"

Willow blushed crimson, "nothing bad, Cordy. I just um did a little Will be Done Spell."

"So you WILLED him here… go Willow."

"It wasn't like that… I thought the spell didn't work, and then Buffy came and saw the spell stuff, went crazy disowned me, and slapped me, and then all of a sudden Aragorn appeared from my clothes pile and started defending me, and was being so sweet, and he scared her off with his sword, and now I am trying to find a way to send him back."

"Why do you want to send him back?"

"I don't want to want… I have to. He is a King… his people need him. I have no right interfering even if I haven't felt his way since Oz."

"Oh Willow," Cordelia went over to where Willow was sitting on the bed and sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It will work out. At least he is yours for awhile."

"Yeah," Willow said, "He is so sweet, and protective."

Back Downstairs

Aragorn stood against one wall arms crossed over his chest, Angel stood against the other wall, arms crossed over his chest as well, both men were to busy silently glaring at one another to even breathe.

Wesley stood in the middle of the room, looking anxiously between the two men. Finally getting sick of waiting for them to pounce he shouted, "Oh honestly! Get over it you two, if Willow came down now she would not be happy with either of you! Aragorn you came to us for help, so stop glaring at our boss, and Angel, " Wesley started making Angel's smirk falter, "Willow came to us for help, she does not want you glaring evilly at her new beau, so just stop it both of you and lets work…" When neither moved a muscle he shouted, "Now!"


	10. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Willow descended the stairs, no worse for wear though a little tired. Willow was only allowed out of Cordelia's room once Cordelia had her fill of Sunny-Hell gossip and was able to re-do Willow's makeup and hair.

_I wonder if the boys played nice_

Willow walked into the kitchen where the guys were doing research. On one side of the table sat Aragorn looking more at the numerous pictures of creatures worse than Uruk-hai. Angel was on the opposite side from Aragorn. And Wesley sat somewhere in the middle occasionally throwing disgruntled looks at the other two men, who were not helping much in the research.

"Have you guys found anything?"

Wesley looked up from his books at the sound of Willow's voice. "I am sorry, Ms. Rosenburg. I have not found much yet, there are a few spells that seem like they could help, but they all are not guaranteed to get him back during the right time period. He very well could end up back in the middle of war."

Aragorn looked a little sickly at the thought of having to go back to a time when Sauron still existed. Willow walked over to him, and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry, when we send you back, we will make sure its right. I don't want you to have to suffer through that again." Aragorn relaxed slightly.

Angel began to growl slightly under his breath at the familiarity that Willow showed Aragorn.

"Angel! What is with you? Why are you growling?

"It is nothing Willow, I just don't like the idea that you will get hurt once this _king_ goes back to his thrown. And that when he leaves you behind you will be alone in Sunnydale."

Willow smiled, "I know that you worry about me. But you don't need to. I have been alone before. I can take care of myself. I really did bring this upon myself anyway, but thank you," Willow finished and then bent over to hug Angel, but was distracted by a growl this time coming from Aragorn.

"Not this again." Wesley muttered under his breath.

"Aragorn?" Willow asked, and frowned when he didn't take his glare off of Angel. Willow looked at Angel and Wesley and asked if they could both leave them alone for a bit.

Once they were gone Willow took a seat beside Aragorn, and waited until he turned his face towards her. "Why are you growling at Angel? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"He is too familiar with you." Aragorn stated.

Willow smiled as she asked, "Are you jealous?"

"No."

"You are…" Willow said slightly amazed. "You don't need to be. Angel is like my brother. He is protective of me since I had helped him in the past. He is just worried. He means nothing by it. And anyway, I am your Willow-tree… remember? And you are my Ranger. That is not going to change. Angel definitely won't change that."

Aragorn took Willow's hand in his. "I am sorry Willow-tree. I have just found you though, and then all of a sudden we are sending me away. I know why I must leave. But I do not like it. And I just worried that when I leave you will forget me."

Willow brushed a kiss across Aragorn's forehead.

"Never," She whispered.


	11. END

Chapter Seventeen

The next day everyone began to pour through books, trying to find a safe way to send Aragorn back to where he was meant to be.

In the end the solution was simpler than they had thought.

Willow sat with her back pressed against Aragorn. "This has to be done. You need to go back. Who knows what will happen to Gondor without its King."

"I know what must be done. But my heart cannot stand the thought of breaking my promise and leaving you alone… Come with me."

"I . . . I want to. I want to so badly. But I cant. I don't belong there anymore than you belong here. I wouldn't be able to fit in, I wouldn't be able to live in that world. You are a king. You have responsibility to your people. What would they think if you just appeared out of nowhere, with a woman from another world? It couldn't be done."

"I had hoped you would say otherwise, but I knew you wouldn't." Aragorn pulled Willow tighter to him and buried his face in her red hair.

Willow struggled in his arms so she could turn around. Running her fingers through his hair Willow pressed her lips against his in a desperate kiss. "I will miss you, and I love you my ranger. . . Always," she whispered.

"Always my Willow-tree," he whispered back. And pulled her into another deep kiss.

Everyone had gathered in a circle. Willow sat in the center.

"Hearken well ye elements, I summon thee now, Control the outside, control within. Land and sea fire and wind. Out of my passions, a web be spun. From this eve forth, my will be done. So mote it be."

The End.


End file.
